Submissive
by Lady Ree
Summary: "I am completely submissive to what suits me." A2718 / FemTsuna / Partial Threesome


**Submissive**

_I am completely submissive to what suits me._

_\- Sawada Tsunayoshi._

She did not know exactly how had got in that situation, even imagined that crazy, but now he could not think get away from them, that love sickness and that distorted relationship bathed in jealousy, lust and brutality. And as he felt the burning dumb touches that drew her moans between the hungry kisses, she wondered what would be the end of it all, what would their three destination when that abominable relationship became public, why, of course, the media would not miss the fact of the richest men in Japan and Europe would be in a relationship with the same woman. Oh, would certainly be a headache, but she did not care, because they're take care of it, protect it would as they always did.

The pain tore her thoughts while the groans that crossed his lips became higher compared to the strong grips that the blonde was between the gentle caresses that guaranteed the loss of the clothes she had. His lips met others and, by lust and haste that simple act can deduce that the person who kissed her was Hibari newer, always hungry and insatiable, of course not as much as his older brother. And before she knew it had been pulled down and thrown on a bed; her long brown hair spread out on the bed, while both men watched hungry and excited the small body twitching on the sheets as for now, the woman still used their underwear.

The brown eyes sweetly observed they rid themselves of their coats and shirts; she was sure that everything that had happened so far was nothing more than preliminary, pain, feelings and all that could be better to take it to the peak of pleasure were still to come, and she was pretty sure that the next morning was extremely exhausted.

The Hibari brothers approached, each one hand hovering over the small and delicate body that already had some purple small because making out that gave previously. Stared for a few seconds as wolves playing mutely a precious piece of meat, because they were, after all, stupidly jealous and territorial carnivores, and Tsunayoshi was fully aware that, she just wondered why they decided to share it, and as territorial as they were.

The blond was the first to take her in his arms, pressing her small body against his chest listening to her moan by unnecessary aggression; then was the movement of Kyoya freeing up the upper part of your underwear so that free medial breasts and your full access. The embarrassment came as easy as you grew larger at the pain of feeling teeth sink Alaude up the soft flesh of his naked shoulder, which soon followed kisses and hickeys that spread across the shoulder and neck. At the same time, Kyoya distributed to him kisses down between her breasts free, hands shaking shapely thighs as he pulled the brunette against him.

Before she knew it was on the newest Hibari's lap, her legs wrapped around his waist while he massaged and sucked her breasts. Not hesitating blonde has to approach, growling at the little brother before silence the loud groans with a possessive and wild kiss while large and steady hands undid the small loops that held the last intimate piece that the woman wore.

She felt like a doll in that situation so stoically family was repeated once more that week. Was lost, was lost among those many caresses and acts of an aggressively possessive love that should not exist among the three. But though she did not care to be their love doll two, why Hibari brothers were so incredibly inexplicable an insanely loving way that Tsunayoshi, before I knew it, found himself alone in the house, wishing them, longing for touch, pain, and bites of each.

It was absurd that novel to three, but none of them cared a lot, among them - men - exciting play was a prisoner, a female, while the seduced and excited, and also, they instinctively loved her from the first look, from the first kiss. Each in his own way, had recorded and memorized each delicate part of the body of the little girl who shared; clear that in the beginning, that absolutely crazy relationship was a little strange, both could not bear to share that incredible woman, and even if it had - somehow - entering consensus about it, but then came the struggle over who would be the best, and before that would realize were loving it and also at the same time in the same place and under the same circumstances. Perhaps this was what many ridiculously talked about being a 'crazy in love', but they did not care, were carnivores and would do whatever it took for his female.

Sawada Tsunayoshi knew she was different, to have them for herself, it could not be normal; to support them, love them, tame them and even be able to make them love it to the limit of misunderstanding and pleasure, it might just be some rare type of human being, and promptly she wanted to be the only one that never divide They, both belonged to her, just as she belonged to them the most bizarre and mind-blowing ways possible. She was submissive to each dose of madness and lust they had, and they tenderly embrace the after an act that many enact as disgusting or unclean, she would say that he loved them, even if they do not answer you that, and finally all three fall into dreamland. It was always so.

So she knew, when both had satiated their bestial and obscene desires, when they had hurt her, bit her, kissed it, used it enough, when there was no strength in small body played between the sheets, Kyoya and Alaude allowed to rest between adorable little arms that always welcomed and caressed us gently, as if the brothers had not abused and painfully intense woman. She was kind to them, even after all what they did with her, and so they were grateful for that every kindness, every whisper in the darkness, they could feel all the tenderness it overflows them, even if they were so devilishly sinful and aggressive.

'Cause her, Sawada Tsunayoshi, loved them in a way so submissive and distorted that came to challenge the very sanity.

_**~ End. ~**_


End file.
